The use of ink-jet printing systems has grown dramatically in recent years. This growth may be attributed to substantial improvements in print resolution and overall print quality coupled with appreciable reduction in cost. Today's ink-jet printers offer acceptable print quality for many commercial, business, and household applications at lower costs than comparable products available just a few years ago. Notwithstanding their recent success, research and development efforts continue toward improving ink-jet print quality over a wide variety of different applications.
An ink-jet image is formed when a precise pattern of dots is ejected from a drop-generating device known as a “printhead” onto a printing medium. Inks normally used in ink-jet recording are sometimes composed of water-soluble organic solvents, surfactants, and colorants in a predominantly aqueous fluid. Regarding the use of colorants, certain pigments can be more challenging than other in achieving certain desirable properties. For example, ink opacity, durability, and uniformity can be a challenge in certain circumstances.
Reference will now be made to the certain examples illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.